


not too bitter

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, this is so cute but gross at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having a cowboy as a boyfriend has it's ups and downs.Hanzo would know.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	not too bitter

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what this is lmfao

Sometimes, having a cowboy as a boyfriend was stressful.

  
  


There’s the pros and cons, ups and downs, whatever you’d like to call them, but the biggest con was that sometimes, you could hardly even understand them thanks to their dumb accent.

  
  


Hanzo would know. 

  
  


There’s times when he’s had Jesse restate his words because he couldn’t understand what the younger said. In fact, there’s been more than just a few times, and Hanzo’s a bit shameful to admit it.

  
  


Then there’s the stupid collection of hats Jesse owns. Hanzo swears he’s seen more than fifty of them dribble out of the closet whenever he opens it, smacking him on the head nearly every time. They weren’t hard, per se, but they definitely weren’t soft, either. Hanzo has complained about them to Jesse multiple times, and all the younger does is shrug and say, “I can’t help it,” and proceed to cackle at Hanzo’s babbling.

  
  


And then there’s the stench of outside that always lingers on Jesse, and whenever he comes home and tries to hug Hanzo, the archer immediately pulls away and yells at the younger to take a goddamn shower for once, and Jesse would chuckle and comply without a word because he’s weak for his short-tempered boyfriend (but honestly, who isn’t?).

  
  


But even if Jesse owns too many hats or rambles with a heavy accent a lot or smells really bad most of the time, it won’t change the fact that Hanzo has unconditional love for the cowboy.

  
  


Jesse clears his throat from beside him. “What are you thinkin’ about?”

  
  


Hanzo blinks and faces Jesse. He smiles. “You.”

  
  


Jesse cocks an eyebrow. “Me? What about me?”

  
  


“I’m thinking about how stupid you look with that hat on,” Hanzo flicks the younger’s forehead, causing him to hiss. “Hey! Don’t judge me. I like hats,”

  
  


Hanzo scoffs. “Clearly.”

  
  


Jesse pinches his cheeks and smooches the older’s face, disgustingly loud, and Hanzo would’ve screamed if it weren’t for Jesse’s warm hold on him. Hanzo pulls away, and Jesse whines.

  
  


“Relax, I’ll let you give me plenty of kisses later, but not right now. I’m reading,” Hanzo cooes.

  
  


Jesse gasps and starts to babble. “Really?!”

  
  


Hanzo pets the cowboy’s head. “Yes, really.”

  
  


Okay, maybe having a cowboy as a boyfriend isn’t  _ that _ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @milkydejun
> 
> nshitizens read my works on my other pseud lol love u


End file.
